


Voyeurism

by LukaFawn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaFawn/pseuds/LukaFawn
Summary: Jason finds out that it was Tim who followed him around as Robin and decides to give Tim a taste of his own medicine.





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since finding out that Dick and Jason shared a bed at Wayne Manor, I've had the idea that they also had sex in that bed before Jason died. Knowing that Tim used to follow Jason around with a camera, I figured that if he ever followed Jason home, then Jason would put on a show for him. 
> 
> This particular piece was a comm (apparently, I take those now, lol) for thotwing on tumblr. I hope you like it, thot.

It took Jason one week to decide what to do about Tim. The little fucking stalker had been following Jason around since he was Robin, taking pictures of him, following him home and watching him ride Dick. Jason had known that someone was watching those nights but he didn’t realize until Dick told him that it had been Tim. Jason couldn’t pinpoint what his feelings were, not even after following Tim around and recording his every move.

 

Jason perched on the rooftop across from Tim’s apartment. He had gone all out on the fanciest camera he could find. Tim’s apartment was twenty feet away but the zoom on the camera caught everything in crisp detail. Hacking into Tim’s comm unit and switching to a private channel was easy. Tim stripped out of his Red Robin uniform. He waited until Tim was in his bedroom before he spoke. “Hey, babybird.” 

 

Tim jumped. “Hood?” He looked around.

 

“The one and only. Help me relieve some boredom.”

 

Tim went still. “What did you have in mind?” 

 

“Touch yourself for me.” Jason wanted to watch, to know what Tim got out of this, to level the playing field a little bit. Tim didn’t have a partner but that didn’t matter. 

 

A pink flush worked its way down from the roots of Tim’s hair to his chest. For a moment Jason thought that he would refuse. Tim whispered, “How do you want me?” 

 

Jason licked his lips. “Hands and knees. On your bed.” 

 

Tim grabbed some lube before crawling onto the bed, back to the window. The little slut didn’t even close the blinds before assuming the position. “Okay.” 

 

Jason had a perfect view on Tim’s ass. He zoomed in on it and bit back a groan. “Open yourself up for me, babybird.” 

 

Tim popped open the lube and generously coated his fingers. He slid one finger into his tight little hole. He moaned as he pushed it in up to the knuckle. 

 

“Add another finger. You’ll need it.” 

 

Tim’s breath caught. He pulled his finger out with a whimper then poured more lube onto his fingers. It dripped down his wrist as pushed two fingers in at the same time. Tim moaned. Tim was such a pretty sight, fingers in his ass and flush working its way down his body. 

 

Jason was rock hard in his suit. “Three fingers now. I want you ready for my cock when I get there.” 

 

Tim added the third finger. He whimpered. “Where are you, Jay?” 

 

“Close,” Jason said and realized it was true. He was going to cum in his pants just watching Tim finger fuck himself. 

 

“I can’t…” Tim trailed off into a frustrated moan. He rocked back. 

 

Jason palmed himself. “Think you can get four in?”  

 

Tim added more lube. “I can’t -” Tim started again, cut himself off as he pushed four fingers into himself. He dropped his face down onto the bed, spine arched beautifully. “Jay, please!” 

 

“Please what, babybird?” 

 

“Come fuck me. Fill me up. Please, I c-can’t reach.” A sob wretched itself from Tim’s throat. 

 

Jason realized that Tim was right. Tim couldn’t reach his prostate from that angle and Jason hadn’t told him to shift into a more comfortable one. The power trip made Jason dizzy with want. He stayed where he was on the roof. He wanted answers first. “I knew there had to be something to your voyeurism kink. Did you jack yourself off to the pictures you took of me and Dick?” 

 

Tim’s sobs died down to fast panting. He still fucked himself with his fingers, trying to reach his prostate. “I still do.” 

 

“Still do?” Jason echoed. 

 

“I kept them. They’re still on my camera. I touch myself while I watch them.” Tim’s confession was one big exhale. He shuddered. “Please, Jay. I need you.”  

 

Jason hadn’t been planning on joining Tim when he started this. Figured he wouldn’t even really be turned on. But knowing that Tim still watched - had filmed - the moments with him and Dick, knowing that Tim would just keep uselessly fucking himself on his fingers until Jason told him otherwise, made Jason want to go to him. Now. “I’ll be there soon, babybird. Just a minute. You stay just how you are.” Jason stood up and shot a line over to Tim’s balcony. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby.” 

 

It was one thing seeing Tim through the camera; it was another entirely to be in the same room with him. To smell his sweat and see the tremor in his body and hear the filthy squelch of Tim finger fucking himself. Tim looked over his shoulder, face scarlet and eyes lidded. “I want you,” he begged. He didn’t notice the camera in Jason’s hand. 

 

Jason pushed his pants down enough to get his cock out. He grabbed Tim by the hips to pull him back. The footage would be shaky for this part but that was okay. He rubbed his cock against Tim’s hole then pushed in. He slid in all at once. Tim’s body was perfect around his cock and Jason wasted no time giving him what he wanted. He fucked into Tim with hard snaps of his hips. Jason kept one hand on Tim’s hip while the other held the camera. 

 

Tim shouted Jason’s name. He pushed himself back to meet Jason’s every thrust. They were too turned on to make it last long.. There would be time, later. Tim came without a touch to his cock. He sank down to the mattress.

 

His body clenched around Jason and that was it for Jason too. He came buried balls deep inside of Tim. For a long moment Jason stayed where he was inside of Tim, doubled over Tim’s body. When he got his breath he eased out and tucked himself away. He stopped recording. Jason kissed the small of Tim’s back. Then he slipped out of the room. “Now we’ve both got something fun to watch.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my batjokes fics. I just suck.


End file.
